tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Daily Missions
Daily Missions are a series of tasks for Tankers to complete, which are given on a daily basis. They became available on the Test Server on July 3, 2015,Open testing of Daily Missions and were officially released on July 13 that year,Daily Missions have gone live! replacing the daily gifts. It was made maybe because people can farm daily gifts without actually playing. Now players actually have to play to get something Mechanism Available every day after the rank of Corporal, the player receives 3 missions, each with its own goal and prize. The missions can be later viewed via the Missions Button on the top of the screen next to the buy and battles button , which displays the progress of each mission. As soon as a player completes a mission, the button would have a red circle with a exclamation mark next to it, and by opening the mission window, the player will have a "Claim Rewards" button below the completed mission(s). Players can also change their missions at any time. Every day, the player can change one of the missions for free, and any further changes will cost a certain amount of crystals depending on their rank and the difficulty of the mission. In addition, players can still spend more than a day completing a mission ( even a year ! ). New missions are only given the next day if you have completed the previous ones. Your progress will be saved, eg: You killed 4/10 enemies, the next day you can continue where you left of from. This applies for all missions, otherwise imagine earning 8000 XP in day ! Mission Types There are various types of mission tasks: *Finish 1st in a battle a certain amount of times (in team battles- finish 1st in your team) *Earn a specific amount of experience points *Earn experience on a specific map or in a specific battle mode *Capture a specific number of flags *Capture a specific number of Control Points *Destroy a specific number of enemies *Pick up a specific number of supplies *Collect a Gold Box Rewards A mission can reward either crystals or supplies (missions that rewards supplies will often rewards 2 types of supplies). The higher the player's rank is, the higher the reward value is. Chains Daily missions have a special chains feature, which gives the player extra rewards when completing at least 1 mission for 7 days in a row. The value of the bonus reward- which consists of crystals and supplies- is determined by the rank of the player. Completing a sequence of chains, over several weeks, increases the bonus, until the 4th week; at that point, the value of the reward will have reached its maximum and stay the same each week, as long as the player doesn't break the chain. The Daily Missions' chains are indicated by a weekly progress bar, found at the top of the Daily Missions popup window, and with a badge that indicates for how many weeks the player has been keeping the chain (chains above 4 weeks are still shown as "4"). Breaking the chain of missions does not immediately reset the progress, but affects it in the following way: #If the player has at least one day completed in a week, the progress will reset to the beginning of that week number. #If the player has no completed days in a week, the week countdown would decrease by 1. #If the player has reached the first week of the progress and skipped a day, the progress bar will stay in its initial, reset form, until completing any further missions. Special Missions XT Missions Players at the Generalissimo rank are also capable of receiving 2 special tasks: These tasks, like all other missions, are randomly given, yet are much more rare. It is also possible to get these mission buth with a crystals or supplies as a reward, which do not give the player an XT item in return. Originally, when the Daily Missions were released, only Hornet XT and Railgun XT missions were available. As issued in episode 51 of the Tanki V-Log, the first player to complete both of these missions would receive 300,000 crystals, as well as having their XT equipment fully micro-upgraded.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 51 The results were published on the 53rd episode, after two weeks.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 53 The winner was named I.ReSpAwN, a German Tanker. Premium Missions Players may also receive missions with a temporary premium account as a reward. The duration of the rewarded premium account depends on the difficulty of the task. History *On July 30, 2015, the rewards of all mission prizes, except for the special XT missions, were cut in half.Important Changes in Daily Missions Rewards *On August 6, 2015, the cost of changing a mission was reduced by 50%. In addition, the possibility of receiving a mission that rewards crystals was boosted to a 50% chance.Changes to Daily Missions are live The "Claim reward" button was also given a golden color as part of this update. *On September 10, 2015, XT missions were added for Firebird XT, Railgun XT, Wasp XT and Viking XT.New XT items are in the game right now! *On October 21, 2015, the button of the Daily Missions was made smaller, to make room for the premium account button. The word "Missions" was removed, only leaving the star icon in a small, square button. *On March 2, 2016, Daily Missions' chains were introduced.Daily Mission Chains, Improvements in Chats and More *On March 28, 2017, Daily Missions' rewards were given a 100% boost.Patch Update #451 As part of the same update, PRO Battles no longer contribute towards the missions' progress, making Daily Missions only achievable through normal battles. *On April 20,2018 Tanki installed an update that if you don't complete a mission for the day, you won't lose your chain progress. Trivia *The XT missions also have equivalent tasks, but with rewards of supplies or crystals. *In Tanki V-Log 169, Tanki stated that if you don't complete a mission for a specific week, you won't lose your progress. Gallery Daily Missions popup.png|The Daily Missions Screen Daily Missions button.png|The original Daily Missions button Daily Missions Chain icons.png|The Daily Mission chains' icons Sources and references Category:Inside the Game